


Together at home.

by Hector1940



Series: Dirty and sweet fantasies. [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Lady Bird (2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector1940/pseuds/Hector1940
Summary: Greta organizes a dinner with Saoirse, Timmy and Armie. Timmy retires and somewhat hot things happen between the 3.





	Together at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Saoirse is a lesbian in this story, and Armie has no children.

Armie had arrived at Greta's house, it was 7:00 at night, Greta had organized a dinner for her cast, in addition to inviting him, she wanted them to spend time together, Armie knocked on the door and Greta received him with a hug . ''I'm glad you have come''.

'' Nice to see you, you look beautiful ''

'' Thank you, please come in ''

Greta closed the door and could see Timmy sitting on the couch with his cell phone `` You don't greet champion anymore '' Timmy turned to see Armie and smiled.

'' I didn't even know that you had arrived, how have you been? ''

''I am fine, how are you?''

'' What can I say, I'm great, with Greta and Saoirse in Little Women, all good ''

''I'm glad for you''

"Get ready for our sequel" said Timmy.

''Of course''

Armie and Timmy talked for a while when someone else knocked on the door.

"Some of you open the door" said Greta.

''I'm going'' said Armie, got up and opened the door, saw Saoirse with a pretty smile. Saoirse looked beautiful in the navy blue dress she wore and her black sneakers.

'' Sersh, '' said Armie.

"Armie" Saoirse said giving him a hug.

''Come in, please''

Saoirse came in and greeted Timmy and Greta with a hug.

The 4 talked for a while until Greta served dinner, dinner seemed pleasant to Armie, they talked about his life, his career, his future projects, family, anecdotes, a good night in Armie's opinion, in addition to Greta's dessert It was good. They planned to stay longer but Timmy had to leave.

'' Thank you for coming Timmy, take care '' Greta hugged him.

''Thank you, see you soon'' said Timmy. ''Bye guys, take care. ''

''Goodbye'' said Armie and Saoirse.

Greta sat down again with Armie and Saoirse.

"I forgot to ask you a question Sersh" said Armie.

'' Which one? '' Asked Saoirse.

''Do you have a girlfriend?''

''Do not''

'' It seems strange to me '' said Greta, taking a sip of wine '' I found out that you have many suitors since you declared yourself a lesbian ''

'' I know but I'm not interested for now ''

"That's fine, nobody forces you to have a girlfriend" said Armie and Saoirse smiled.

"What about sex?" Greta asked. "Have you had sex with anyone?"

"It's been a long time since" said Saoirse.

'' Have you done a threesome? '' Armie looked at Greta for the question.

'' I don't know what that is ''

"3 people have sex at the same time" said Armie.

Saoirse was surprised to hear that "Really?"

"3 people, like us" Greta said putting her hand on Saoirse's leg.

Armie had planned to leave but things were getting interesting.

"Sure, there are rules too" said Armie.

Greta was fascinated by the idea that they will both dominate Saoirse, that was Armie's purpose.

'' Do you mean punishments? ''

"Yes honey, punishments, discipline, submission, you know" said Greta.

'' Do you accept? ''

Saoirse thought about it `` What are the rules? ''

'' You will obey everything that daddy orders, in this case Armie, we will not begin until we are all 3 together, if you start earlier you will be punished, you must be completely submissive, the purpose is that the 3 of us get pleasure and be pleased, do you understand? ' '

"Yes" said Saoirse.

'' Let's start? ''

'' Go to your bedroom Greta, '' said Armie. '' I'll be there in a moment. ''

'' Come honey''

''I'm going''

Armie poured himself a glass of water and drank it, finally came up with Greta and Saoirse, noted that they had already begun.

"I see they started without me" said Armie.

"Little Sersh couldn't wait, I was tempting her, I disobeyed" Greta said. "She wants you to punish her."

"Is that true, little Sersh?" He turned to see her. "Do you want me to punish you?"

'' No daddy, sorry ''

'' Be a good girl and we won't punish you, OK? ''

''Yes''

'' The girl is wet ''

'' Really? '' Armie said reaching into his hand '' Are you wet? ''

"Yes" said Saoirse.

''You're so adorable'' said Greta '' she's a good girl. ''

'' Are you a good Sersh girl? ''

'' Yes, I will be a good girl for you ''

'' Let's take her clothes off '' said Armie, '' get up little girl. ''

Saoirse got up, Armie took off her dress and Greta the slippers.

''What beautiful feet you have, little Sersh'' Greta said and kissed her left foot. '' Even your feet are small and adorable. ''

'' Just look at her little pink nipples '' said Armie touching Saoirse's tits. '' You're so pretty. ''

''Thank you daddy''

Armie stripped Saoirse of his underwear '' look at the beautiful little ass that the little one has ''

Greta went behind Saoirse and stroked her ass `` It's very pretty ''

Finally Greta got up and placed a leather collar around Saoirse's neck. Armie sat on the bed.

''Come here honey '' said Armie and Saoirse approached. '' I want you to suck it. ''

Saoirse got down on his knees before Armie, he pulled out his big penis completely hard, Saoirse was surprised by the size as well as being the first penis he saw.

'' It's the first cock he sees in his life ''

'' I already noticed '' said Armie, laughing. '' Come on honey. ''

Saoirse held Armie's penis with one hand and put it in his mouth, Saoirse's head moved from top to bottom continuously, while Greta licked Armie's balls.

"Fuck, it feels good" Armie said.

Saoirse continued sucking his penis up and down, Greta was holding Saoirse's head while she sucked Armie's penis, Saoirse pulled the penis out of his mouth, licked the head of the penis and began to masturbate it.

'' Stop '' Saoirse stopped '' little Sersh does it very well, suck it on Greta ''

Greta lifted the skirt of the dress she was wearing and Saoirse began to pass her tongue into Greta's vagina, Armie watched the scene.

'' Oh shit Sersh, what good luck will your future girlfriend have ''

'' Your girlfriend will have a wonderful girl '' said Armie '' but she is ours for now. ''

'' All right, come on honey you do it wonderfully ''

Saoirse kissed and licked Greta's vagina, until they decided to change.

'' That's enough '' ordered Armie '' come here Sersh '' Saoirse obeyed, Armie finished taking off his clothes and sat on the bed ''sit on my penis''

Saoirse sat down showing his back to Armie, took the penis and put it in it, Saoirse let out a small moan.

"Quiet little one, you're going to enjoy it" Greta reassured her.

Armie lifted Saoirse's legs and began to penetrate her, Armie's penis entering and leaving Saoirse quickly.

'' Oh! '' Saoirse groaned '' fuck ''

Greta enjoyed the scene, it seemed fun to see Saoirse moaning and screaming.

"Penetrate her well" said Greta.

'' Ohhhh! Take me hard please! ''

'' Do you like honey? ''

'' If daddy take me strong ''

Armie penetrated her harder and kissed her, Greta approached and kissed Saoirse. Armie lowered Saoirse, opened Greta's legs and penetrated her while she kissed Saoirse, shortly penetrating Greta, Saoirse lay down on the bed and He sucked Armie's penis again while Greta licked Saoirse's vagina.

Armie enjoyed the blowjobs Saoirse gave him, adored his wet lips, again stopped doing what they were doing, the 3 of them lay in bed, Saoirse in the middle, Armie on the right side and Greta on the left side, Armie kissed Saoirse and stroked her tits, Saoirse masturbated Armie's penis and penetrated Greta with her fingers, she was also penetrating Saoirse with her fingers, sometimes Greta and Armie sucked Saoirse's nipples and Saoirse kissed Greta.

Greta kissed and licked the feet of Saoirse `` I adore your little feet, they are so cute ''

'' Thank you '' said Saoirse.

'' Let Saoirse suck your feet ''

Greta sat down while Saoirse sucked his feet with his tongue and kissed them, Armie found the scene exciting and continued to masturbate. Saoirse climbed into bed, Armie got behind her and penetrated her, while Greta kissed her nipples.

''Oh shit! Fuck me hard! '' Rogo Saoirse please! Fuck me

"Shut up, little bitch!" Armie covered her mouth, Saoirse penetrated Greta with her fingers and she kissed her from time to time.

''Oh shit! I already ran! ''

"Shit oh! Oh! I come! I come!"

Saoirse came into Armie's penis, and Armie ended up inside Saoirse at the same time '' oh fuck! It was very good little Sersh ''

'' I love you'' said Saoirse and Armie kissed her.

"I love you too Sersh, we love you so much, right Greta?"

"Of course, we love you so much, little girl" Greta said. "This is just pleasure, but we love you so much outside that."

Saoirse kissed both of them and they slept together, in the morning Armie woke up and saw Saoirse with his shirt, Saoirse woke up.

'' I need my shirt ''

''You're leaving my love?''

''I have to go''

"Okay" he took off his shirt and handed it to her.

"We'll see each other in no time" said Armie.

"The sooner the better" said Saoirse, Armie kissed her.

Armie got dressed and went home, but first said goodbye, they would see each other very soon.


End file.
